Bath Time Fun
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Pluto wasn't a fan of water, and he definitely wasn't in the mood for a bath...


**Bath Time Fun**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Pluto wasn't a fan of water, and he definitely wasn't in the mood for a bath...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"What on earth are you doing?" Serenity Amaris demanded as she and Elizabeth walked upon the scene. In all honesty, she was really beginning to question the methods to her madness. What person in their right mind would voluntarily return to the Manor of Horrors that was the Phantomhive Estate. Oh, that's right. They wouldn't.

"'Ello Miss Elizabeth, Ms. Serenity," Finnian, the blonde haired gardener of the Phantomhive Estate, greeted enthusiastically. He along with the rest of the Phantomhive help (minus one troublesome butler) were attempting to pin down a very large, red - eyed dog. Said dog stood so tall that not even a person standing on a ladder could reach it's shoulders.

"Oh, such an adorable puppy!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in delight. Her pretty emerald eyes shined happily as she began to imagine all the pretty little things she could add to him that would make him all the more pretty. She was totally and completely oblivious to the incredulous stares that she was receiving from everyone present.

"Elizabeth, is that Ciel I see up there?" Serenity gasped and pointed towards one of the Manor's large windows.

"Where?" Elizabeth spun and quickly looked for her betrothed, but her search came up short. A large pout settled over her features.

"You just missed him, but I'm sure if you hurried, you could still surprise him," Serenity smiled down towards her hopeful cousin. "I don't think he caught sight of us just yet." She gave the girl a mischievous wink.

"I do so hope that you're right," Elizabeth nodded and excused herself from the rest of the group. Without wasting anymore time, she hurried towards the Manor as fast as she could without bringing disgrace to her ladylike mannerisms.

"Care to explain to me why you happen to have a demon dog?" Serenity turned on her heel to pin the four with a pointed look. "And what on earth you are doing with it?" Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bard had the decency to blush. And Tanaka...well, Tanaka continued to act like Tanaka.

"Well...you see...we-um...we..." Mey-Rin, the most nervous of the bunch, stumbled to think of a reasonable excuse. Neither of her two companions were of much help. Thankfully, however, Tanaka chose that moment to intervene.

In a puff of smoke, the real Tanaka stood straight and proud like any butler of his age and experience. He moved gracefully to Serenity's side and gave her a small bow of respect.

"I must apologize to you for having walked upon such a troubling sight and situation, my lady; however, it is under our Master's orders that we bathe and remove this dog from the premises for the time being," Tanaka stood straight. "As to how Master came into possession of such a creature, well, you would need to seek the answers from either he or Sebastian."

"Of course it would have to do with _him_," Serenity sighed as the name of Ciel Phantomhive's personal butler entered into the conversation. "Who else?" It was all she could do to stop herself from rolling her eyes in annoyance. Why did it seem like that man was inadvertently trying to become the bane of her existence.

There was a loud popping sound and another large puff of smoke that broke Serenity from her internal rant about troublesome and annoying butlers from hell. She blinked in confusion as she took in the sight of the much smaller Tanaka. She opened her mouth to question what had happened, but then closed it. Did she really want to know? Really?

"Maybe the Missus ought to go inside and find Lady Elizabeth," Mey-Rin suggested while trying to hide the scrub brush behind her back.

"No," Serenity argued while pushing up the sleeves of her dress. "If this thing isn't out of here soon, I won't be able to stop Elizabeth from trying to decorate it."

"But Ms Serenity," Finnian tried to argue.

"You really shouldn't be out here, you might get hurt," Bard rolled his shoulders and crossed his arms while staring down the stubborn blonde. "It's not the kind of job a lady such as yourself should be doing."

"Yet Mey-Rin is out here as well?" Serenity argued.

"That's different!" Bard defended.

"So, if I'm to understand this correctly," Serenity drawled while tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You are implying that Mey-Rin is, in fact, not a lady? Or are you implying that my status leaves me daft in all other subjects except those that a lady should be acquainted with?"

All three servants looked between one another in shock. They had no idea how to respond to her.

"Very well," Serenity released her hair from the intricate curls and braids and pulled it back into a tight ponytail. "Since you have nothing to say on the matter, I'm going to assist you. Especially considering that the four of you are more wet than the dog."

"Bard, Mey-Rin!" Serenity called. The two jumped slightly at the tone of voice she used in addressing them. Normally, Serenity Amaris was very kind and soft spoken. It was rare to hear her any other way; however, it wasn't completely unheard of, especially if one were to find her in the presence of Sebastian. It seemed as if the two of them were like water and oil, incapable of being in the same place at once without causing a scene.

"I want the two of you to fill these," Serenity handed them the large and empty buckets used to carry water. "Use the wagon if needed to get them back here. Tanaka, I need more soap. Finnian, you are going to stay here and help me hold down ..."

"Pluto!" Finnian chirped. "His name is Pluto."

"Chop, chop," Serenity ordered with two sound claps from her hands. Mey-Rin and Bard quickly ran off to fulfill there task and the small form of Tanaka slowly followed after them. Withonly Finnian as company, Serenity smiled and motioned for him to restrain the dog.

"C'mon Pluto," Finnian smiled as he jumped into the air and latched his arms around the giant dog's neck. With and effortless ease, he managed to throw the dog onto his back, sending a large wave of dust flying across the yard. Serenity coughed loudly as she took the brunt of the attack.

"Well, that's not what I had in mind," Serenity gasped as she tried to regain her breath. The dust and sand particles were still swarming around the air. They had yet to settle back down from Pluto's harsh landing. "Finnian, would you care for some...constructive criticism?"

"Constructive...Criticism?" Finnian cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You know, helpful advice?"

"Of course!" While still keeping a tight hold around Pluto's neck, Finnian fell to the floor. He crossed his legs and pulled Pluto's giant head closer. It was all that Serenity could do to keep a straight face as she regarded the naive youth. If only she could return to that state of mind, back when she first lived life upon this beautifully deadly and deceitful world.

"Could you release him first?" Serenity suggested. It took several seconds before Finnian caught onto her request, but he complied. No freed, Pluto rolled onto his front and stood. He shook his head furiously to work out the kink that Finnian's attack had given to him.

"When you grab a dog around the neck, you give him a reason to be aggressive. He has too much leeway to fight back and attack," Serenity smiled as she gave Finnian and hand and helped him to his feet. "It's best to try and calm him down by rubbing him, but if that doesn't work..."

"Oh, we've tried everything," Finnian nodded his head vigorously. "Sebastian can't even handle him."

"Oh really?" Serenity couldn't hold back the smirk that crept across her features. "Are you sure that you and the others have tried everything?" Finnian nodded his head again.

"Hm, let's see," Serenity spoke aloud to herself. She looked around and spotted one of the ladders the three had been using, or trying to use, previously. Quickly moving towards it, she pulled it alongside Pluto and righted it appropriately. "Could you steady this for me?"

Finnian was all too happy to assist. He held the bottom of the ladder while Serenity climbed the to the top of it. He watched her, intrigued as she reached Pluto's side. Her small hand reached out to gently pet the beat's silky fur, smoothing it out. Pluto happily wagged his tail in delight.

"That's a good boy," Serenity cooed. She continued to pet him in long, gentle stokes.

"You see, Finnian," Serenity spoke to the young boy while making sure to not take her eyes off of the dog. "When dealing with a dog, you have to show it whose boss. If it's a male dog, it's all the more easier to handle. Like any male, you just have to get him where it hurts."

**...**

"What on earth is she doing?" Ciel questioned Sebastian as the two stood before a grand window overlooking the property. The two had just recently had a run in with Elizabeth and were forced to send her to the parlor wait until Ciel finished his business with Lau and the man's personal assistant, Ran-Mao. The meeting had just ended and Ciel was about to dismiss the chinese man when he turned to find an unusual sight.

"It looks like she's grabbing-"

"I know what it looks like!" Ciel yelled as he cut off Lau before he could finish his sentence. The young boy's face was redder than a tomato as he observed the happenings taking place in his yard. His gaze momentarily drifted to Sebastian, but to his surprise, his butler seemed just as surprised and, dare he say, uncomfortable with what he was watching.

The small form of Serenity had apparently grabbed a very sensitive area of Pluto's and was twisting it in order to get full compliancy from the demon dog. Said dog was frozen in place, unable to move without being forced to experience more pain.

The forms of Bard and Mey-Rin were seen running towards Serenity, Finnian, and Pluto. They were both pushing a large wagon filled with buckets and barrels of water. Atop one of the barrels, Tanaka sat holding a large glass jar. Ciel could only assume it was filled with some sort of soap to help clean Pluto.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, my Lord," Lau chuckled. "It is simply a show of dominance. It's perfectly natural." Lau lifted his hand to pat the young lord on his head. "What better way to take control of a wild beast?"

"Stop touching me!" Ciel yelled while shoving Lau away from his person.

**...**

"Ms. Serenity?" Mey-Rin questioned.

"Mhmm?" Serenity turned to look towards the troubled maid. She had long ago given the reins to Fennian. Although the young boy was uncertain about how to handle Pluto, he was still eager to please the beautiful woman. His grip now held Pluto still so that Serenity, Mey-Rin, and Bard could scrub the demon dog clean.

"Did you hear something?" Mey-Rin questioned.

"No, not really," Serenity shook her head and dunked her scrubing tool back into the bucket of water. After a couple of dunks, she worked it back through Pluto's fur. "Why? What did you hear?"

"I'm not quite sure," Mey-Rin shrugged and went back to her task. "It sounded like a little girl screaming."

"I'm sure everything is fine, even if that was the case," Serenity spoke after pausing a second. "After all, Sebastian is there to take care of everything." Sarcasm was no lacking as she of her most _favorite_ butler.

It took the better part of Elizabeth's visit to her beloved betrothed before Serenity and the other's managed to finish grooming Pluto. When they had finished, and Serenity had managed to dry herself up and make herself more presentable, Elizabeth was summoned. The young girl was more than happy to provide all of the essentials to top off Pluto's more groomed appearance; however, Serenity made sure to limit her creativity.

Though disappointed, Elizabeth was still happy to be able to do something that would make the large dog prettier. Pluto was guided away from the mansion garbed in a large pink ribbon tied around his collar, and a matching bow in his hair on his top knot.

**...**

**Yay for getting to stay at a friends house and leech off of her internet. Woot, Woot! I got bored and needed to do something. This little beauty has been in the back of my mind for a while now. I think you'll like it, or at least I hope you will, lol. Tell me what you think in a review, if you would be so kind.**

**Also, be sure to check out Yami Nocturna's new story:_ The Butler's Most Delicious Treat_. If you like my Black Butler/SM stories, you'll love hers. Now that I think about it, check out my other two stories as well, please. They're called: _His Butler, Unsettled _and _His Butler, Obsessed._**

**_Oh, for those of you wondering about the "grabbing" and "twisting", it really does work on dogs. My grandmother has had to use that on some very mean and vicious dogs in the past. She grooms dogs (i.e. Bathes, dries, cuts their hair, trims their nails, etc.), and she learned that trick from the vet. She tries to calm them and talk to them first, but there are some dogs that are just plain mean. Though, don't worry, it doens't have any harmful affect on them. It just makes them stop moving and fighting you. There are only so many dog bites you can take. Ya know? Oh, if you've watched the movie: The Truth About Love, you'll learn that trick works great on men too, muwahahha!_**

**Thanks for Reading, and I hope you enjoyed it enough to review.**

**Later,**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


End file.
